1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to optimizations at a wireless communication device to alleviate the triggering of Transmission Control Protocol network congestion and set the Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU) size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current wireless communication device (WCD) platforms, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) layer optimization is performed at an initialization period based on a selected radio access technology (RAT), a maximum WCD capability and worst-case RTT (Round Trip Time). The optimization does not take into account varying types of field conditions, and there is no precise optimization based on memory use of the WCD and maximum transmission unit (MTU) selection. This conventional approach to optimization can lead to degraded throughput due to retransmissions and early congestion at the TCP level. As a result, the WCD can only achieve sub-optimal throughput in both static and mobile conditions. Poor throughput performance is exacerbated by maintaining an unnecessary and inappropriate allocation of TCP memory buffers and other resources at the WCD.